The Dream becomes Reality
by Jeff Hardy V1
Summary: Ginny is head over heels for harry, but doesnt want to be rejected. Then something Catastrophic happens that almost ruins everything. Rated are for later Chapters, and yes i will actually post them. Please R&R. Chapter 2 finally up.
1. Love Since First Sight

A/n: Well this is my first story, it'll get better as it goes on, trust me. I'll be updating hopefully every weekend. Please R&R. Enjoy.  
  
So Chapter 1: Love since first sight  
  
"He doesn't like me," exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"Oh yes he does Ginny and you know it." replied Hermione, for she knew Ginny had liked Harry for years, ever since she had first laid eyes on him on the train those many years ago. Six years later she still likes him, even though she had shelved him for a few years because she had tried to move on. But that didn't work out, because she still liked him as much as ever, but was too shy to say anything to him in fear of rejection.  
  
They sat together in the Gryffindor common room, discussing the normal topic of who they liked. Of course Hermione and Ron were dating so it was a given that Hermione liked Ron. It was interesting that Hermione and Ginny were in their 6th and 5th years and yet they still talked about the very same to people as when they first discussed it in Hermione 's second year.  
  
"You don't have any proof that he likes me, do you?" questioned Ginny.  
  
"Of course I do, he is like my best friend of course. Even though he doesn't talk about you, I can tell by the way he looks at you, and why shouldn't he? You are beautiful Ginny. It's time you started realizing if for yourself." And with that, Hermione stood up and walked into her dormitory, while Ginny sat and pondered at Hermione 's words. She knew in her heart that Hermione 's words were true, yet she couldn't believe them herself.  
  
"No, it's just not possible," concluded Ginny. The boy who lived, liking her? She knew it as only a mere dream. Yet, was it just a dream, after all she had seen Harry looking at her a lot this year. She wanted it so much to be reality, but can it be? No. Or maybe...  
  
A/N: Like I said it will get better, you'll see. Please R&R. without reviews I wont post more. It will get better trust me. Till later. 


	2. The day to forget

A/N: I'm sorry everyone that it took me so long too finally update my story. The thing is that, I'm sort of basing the story on something that happened in our class (changing the names of course to match characters) and since I don't go to a school of witchcraft and wizardry, I had to change something's around. That was difficult to do. Well sorry it took so long, and I hope it is good.  
  
Chapter 2: The day to forget  
  
Ginny awoke with an earsplitting headache. God I hate days like these, she thought. It was not the first time she woke up like this. Unluckily, it seemed every time she woke up like this, her day ended up being horrible. As she dressed, she hoped this would not be one of those days.  
  
She walked down to the common room, and spied Hermione who was sitting quite close to Ron. She looked around, but to her dismay, she didn't see Harry. He's probably still sleeping, she thought. Must have gone to sleep late because of some homework he forgot. God, she thought, with Voldemort being back and school being back, it must be killing him with stress. She sighed. A person shouldn't have to go through so much stress, especially a young adult.  
  
She walked down and sat in the empty armchair across from them. She greeted them good morning. They both greeted her as well.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"Been summoned by Dumbledore for top secret information." Ron replied before Hermione could. "You know the stuff he can't tell us. I swear, I still think he is trying to get back at us for not telling him anything last summer."  
  
Then Hermione said, "Well now that you have finally woken up, we can all go to breakfast together."  
  
With that, they all walked off to breakfast.  
  
Breakfast did little to help her headache. If anything the noise in the Great Hall made it much worse. So she had to hurry and eat so she wouldn't have to bear the noise longer then she needed to. How lucky it was for her that she had one of her favorite classes today, Double Potions with the Slytherins. As if her day couldn't get any worse, on her way to class, her bag split open and everything fell out. Even though she had rushed through breakfast, she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. So she stuffed everything back into her bag. As she was turned to leave, she noticed a red something over her shoulder, but was in too much a hurry to look back. She sped down the hall into the dungeons. She made it in just before the bell.  
  
Even though she had made it in before the bell, she still had a horrible class. She lost 20 points for Gryffindor due to her Liver Antidote wasn't green enough for Snape's liking. When she tried to fight back, saying it was unjust and cruel, he gave her detention. She held her tongue for the rest of class. When the bell rang, she had to wait for Snape to tell her when, where, and what she would be doing. He told her she would be assisting him that night in the dungeons and to be here at 8 o'clock sharp. He dismissed her and her sped off toward the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
Since her head still felt like a gong being repeatedly hit, she ate very little and very quickly. She still had History of Magic, Muggle Studies, and Charms to deal with. The groaned and left the Great Hall with a look of misery on her face. She slept through all of History of Magic and decided to copy notes from someone who actually stays awake in this class later. Muggle Studies were a complete bore. They were talking about this strange box muggles used to talk to each other by typing letters on some screen. Something called the Internet somehow transfers it between boxes (man, what a dumb invention). The box was called a computer (even dumber name). In Charms, they were learning Vanishing Spells. She was not doing so well at them due to her headache, so she was assigned extra practice on them. She knew that with her bad head, she wasn't going to be able to improve much.  
  
After Charms, she has dinner. Yet she wasn't hungry and she didn't want to listen to the noise, so she decided to skip dinner and start her homework. She went up to the common room, gave the password (fish nuggets), and sat on the couch and pulled a table closer. She dumped her bag out on the table and started her homework. She started with her essay on the computer, which she finished in 15 minutes. She then had to write an essay on the goblin leprechaun wars. This required the notes she had borrowed from Helen Zass in Charms. Ginny basically copied everything in the notes onto her parchment for the essay. She knew none of her work was going to be that good, since her head was throbbing as loud as her heart. Since all her writing homework was finished, she started on her Vanishing spell homework. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her spell quite right. Everytime she tried, it partly vanished where the other part turned into the butt of an animal. Luckily she was always able to turn it back to normal. Finally after trying more times then she wished to, she gave up. Ginny checked her watch. It was 7:45. She had to go leave for her detention with Snape. She left the common room and set off for the dungeons.  
  
She saw people heading up to their common rooms. It suddenly dawned on her that she had not seen Harry all day. It saddened her to have not seen him all day. She started to imagine his black untidy hair, olive green eyes, chiseled body, and strong legs. She could feel herself getting hot as she neared the dungeons. She actually considered ditching the dungeons and going someplace more private (like maybe an empty classroom). Before she could make up her mind, the dungeon door swung open and Snape appeared, beckoning her in.  
  
It was easily the worst time of her life. He made her scrub the floors, clean all the jars will with strange and obscure items. Then she had to wash off the desks and finally clean out Snape's caldron. She was as sore as a boxer after a match with Mike Tyson was. Snape dismissed her, warning her never to act up in his class again, or else she would regret it. With that, she left. She had just left the dungeons, when she noticed the place where her bag had split. Remembering the red object, she went over to check it. It seems that whatever had been their this morning, was no longer their now. She didn't waste too much time, as her head was still throbbing. As she made her way up the stairs, she froze. A sudden chill of fear had swept over her. She proceed to race up the stairs.  
  
She reached the picture of the fat lady, gave the password and rushed in. The common room was empty and almost completely dark, but almost everything was as it had been before she left. She saw her books as she had left them. She opened her bag and dumped out everything from it. She searched and searched, but couldn't find it. Her worst fears had been confirmed; her red private diary was missing. She knew it was that same read object she had seen this morning. It must have traveled farther then the rest of her stuff did when her bag ripped open. She was so distraught that she didn't realize she had gone to her dormitory, changed into her nightclothes, laid her bag with books down on her trunk, and gotten into bed. She then proceeded to cry softly. She couldn't imagine anyone reading what was in her diary. It had all her personable stuff in it. Everything she wanted no one to know. Worst of all, it had her true feeling about Harry in it.  
  
A/N: Well hoped u enjoyed. It wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. I will try to update again soon. I'm still not sure how to go from here to the end, but I'll try to figure it out. I'll definitely update sooner then last time. Hope this tides u over for now. R&R please. 


End file.
